Justos por pecadores
by KSB Sworn Shield
Summary: One Shot. ¿Que hubiera sucedido si Stannis Baratheon, le hubiera dicho a su hermano lo que descubrio acerca de la Reina? ¿de que Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella nacieron como producto del incesto?


Robert Baratheon estaba que echaba chispas por las orejas. No podía creer lo que estaba diciendo su hermano. Era inaudible. El acto más vil de envidia rastrera. Se lo podía esperar de cualquier mentecato que viviera en la capital, pero jamás de él, de Stannis. Siempre tan rígido, tan aburrido, tan serio. ¿Qué lo habría empujado a ese extremo? ¿Tan mal se había portado con él? Le dio la fortaleza de los Targaryen, una esposa, un puesto en el consejo real. ¿Qué más quería? Desde luego no iba a tolerar esa desfachatez por su parte. Sus acusaciones tendrían represalias dignas de su status social.

-¿No me has oído Robert?

-Te he oído las vente veces que me lo has repetido

-Entonces a que esperas a contestarme, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada

-¿Nada? ¿Con esto también harás la vista gorda? Robert, tu esposa ha estado encamándose con su mellizo. Joffrey, Tommen y Myrcella, no son hijos tuyos; son aberraciones producto del incesto

-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate de una vez!

Robert Baratheon caminó furioso por toda la sala de reuniones, mientras su hermano se mantenía erguido frente a la mesa. Después de un inquietante silencio, el Rey se llenó la copa de vino hasta el borde, y comenzó a bebérsela casi sin respirar.

-Deja de beber gordo inútil. ¿Es que es lo único que sabes hacer? Se que te cuesta creerlo, pero es la verdad… ¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote?

-Venganza, para empezar

-¿Venganza?

-Sí; venganza por ser un olvidado de la guerra, venganza por haberte dado Rocadragon en vez de Bastión de Tormentas, venganza por casarte con una mujer fea, que además es de una casa menor, venganza por mancillar tu lecho de bodas…venganza, venganza, venganza

-No soy un crio Robert; de serlo, no te habría estado soportando los últimos quince años. Eres mi hermano, mi hermano mayor…es mi deber decirte la verdad

-Vete; no quiero seguir hablando contigo; fuera de aquí

-Hermano…

-¡QUE TE LARGUES!

Stannis abandonó la sala con cierto sabor amargo en la boca. Lo que le dijo, era doloroso, pero no dejaba de ser cierto. Lo descubrió días atrás, junto a Jon Arryn. Odiaba a su hermano, sí; pero no podía permitir que lo humillaran de semejante manera. A la salida, se tropezó con su cuñada. Irradiaba dorado por todas partes. Siempre tan perfecta, pero era evidente, que todo eso lo hacía para ocultar su desdicha. En cierto modo, la comprendía. Había terminado casada con un gordo borracho aficionado a las putas. En lugar de intentar hacerla feliz como es el deber de un marido, se dedicaba a todo lo contrario. Y todo empezó el mismo día de su boda, cuando cometió una de las deshonras más crueles…mencionar el nombre de otra mujer, en la noche de bodas. Cersei se había debido de sentir poco mejor que una prostituta. Aun así, no era menor el pecado que había cometido. Aquella mañana, sus ojos verdes, brillaban como dos luceros al alba.

-¿Ya has corrido a contárselo, cuñado? Es una lástima que no te crea ¿verdad?

-Me das hasta pena, que desgraciada debe de ser tu vida, que has tenido que recurrir a tu propio mellizo para sentirte mujer

-No tengas pena por mí, deberías preocuparte más por ti cuñado, no vaya a ser que llegaras a tener un accidente; hay muchas escaleras aquí, y un día, podrías resbalar y romperte la cabeza ¿y qué harían después tu esposa y tu hija? Tu vida no es mejor que la mía, Stannis; yo no tengo una mujer que bien podía pertenecer a un circo, y una hija, que bueno…ya sabes, una hija que no es ni agraciada, ni sana; eres tú el que da pena.

-No creas que no soy consciente de lo que tengo. La cuestión es que me conformo con lo que tengo. Me pregunto una cosa.

-Tú dirás

-¿Ha sido Ser Jaime con el único que te has abierto de piernas como una ramera? ¿O hay más? ¿Lord Tyrion tal vez?

-¿Cómo te atreves? Eres un hipócrita

-La hipocresía es la facultad que despunta en la Casa Lannister; no quieras echarme la mierda que te sobra.

-Ese bufón tuyo, pasa mucho tiempo con Shireen ¿verdad? ¿No será que es él el padre?

-¿Disculpa?

-Bueno, rara es la vez que vas a Rocadragon, y una mujer, por muy horrenda que sea, necesita ciertas necesidades…no sé si me entiendes

-Deberías ir a ver al Gran Maestre Pycelle, creo que te has mordido y envenenado con tu propio veneno.

Cersei sonrió y elegantemente, caminó para reunirse con su marido. Stannis resopló y se marchó a recluirse a su dormitorio. Horas más tarde, alguien golpeo con los nudillos la puerta. Golpes claros y fuertes. Era Robert, no había duda alguna de ello.

El ambiente que allí se respiraba, era más amargo que la hiel. Miradas inquisidoras, rencorosas, de odio…. La familia tendría que ser una institución infranqueable, extensa como el muro, dura como el hierro y del valor del oro.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, alteza?

Robert se paseó de un extremo a otro de la habitación, sin articular palabra alguna. Se plantó frente a la ventana y finalmente habló.

-Te destierro. He discutido el tema con mi esposa y con mis consejeros.

-¿Con tu esposa? Una Lannister que lleva la ambición en la sangre… ¿tus consejeros? Todos ellos una panda de imbéciles que me quieren lejos; no es que hallas tratado el tema con las personas más adecuadas.

Robert se volvió, y caminó hasta posicionarse frente a su hermano. Eran hermanos, nacidos del mismo vientre, criados en el mismo lugar, pero la distancia que había entre ellos era colosal.

-Estás desterrado, te destierro. Permitiré a tu esposa y tu hija quedarse en el asentamiento de Rocadragon, porque no quiero verlas y que tu recuerdo y sombra me persigan; a ti Stannis…te quiero lejos, coge un barco y vete de mis reinos. Te destierro, te desheredo, ya no eres mi hermano; te despojo de tierras y títulos. Si veo o recibo un informe que detalle que se ha visto tu cabeza asomando por alguna esquina de este continente, yo mismo te cazaré y yo mismo te cortaré la cabeza. ¿He hablado suficientemente claro? Fuera de Desembarco del Rey, fuera de Rocadragon, fuera de Poniente para siempre.

-Siempre pagamos justos por pecadores


End file.
